Love is Sweet
by Fire's Dew
Summary: A Takari fic with a little of Gatomon/Patamon in it. Please read!! ^_^!


I have never owned digimon, {Though I wish I did.} And I never will so you evil lawyers can't get your hands on me! {heeeheehee!} Ahem, sorry about that.   
On with the story!  
  
  
Love is Sweet  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
T.K. looked out the window watching the beautiful spring morning, and outside was the most beautiful sight of all, walking with a group of other people, she was what made his heart beat faster, his throat dry up when he was near her, his mind which just wants to kiss her breathless. His beautiful… "T.A. Wake up already!"   
A loud voice yelled in his ear making him fall off his chair and land hard on the tiled floor. "Could you yell any louder?" T.K. grumbled climbing back into his high stool and resume his painting class. "You're lucky I woke you up, the teacher might have seen you and then where would we be?" Davis said laughing loudly at T.K.'s slightly burning face.   
"So what are you painting? I am painting ExVeemon. Look at him isn't he great? Not only am I the best in soccer, and basketball, I am the best in painting too!" Davis exclaimed proudly showing his picture to T.K. T.K. tried not to laugh as he saw the blobs of blue and white that barely looked like anything, much less ExVeemon.  
"So what did you do T.M.?" T.K. rolled his eyes. "It's T.K. And I'm painting Angemon and Angewomon together." He said showing Davis the beautiful painting he had been working on for the past week. It was really detailed and Angemon embracing Angewomon, Angewomon looking up at Angemon while they were flying in the sky.   
"T.K. that is really amazing! You're sure to get a A+ for sure." Linda, one of the popular girls exclaimed getting a bit closer then necessary to T.K. with a crowd of girl right behind her. "Amazing." "Cool." "Dreamy" The words flowed from the girls filled with praises. T.K. smiled at them thanking them and getting up to leave.   
"Hey where are you going T.J.? Art class isn't over yet." T.K. grinned. "I know that but I am done everything already so I got permission earlier to go home." Davis jaw fell to the floor with a sweat-drop forming on his head. "Wha….wha….done? You?" T.K. grinned. "See ya." He called back walked out of the classroom and heading outside.   
'Where is she?' He asked mentally searching the park with eagle-sharp eyes. "T.K.! OVER HERE!" A voice called loudly to him. T.K. grinned at the voice. 'The voice of my heart's desire. If only I could tell her how I feel.' T.K. climbed up the giant willow, stopping when he saw Kari.   
"What are you waiting for T.K.? Let's go to the digi-world!" T.K. grinned at the thought. "Let's go! Digi-port open!" A small portal appeared beside them. Because they had the crest of Hope and Light, Azulomon gave more power to their digi-vice making it able to open a digi-port, anytime and anywhere. Taking Kari's hand T.K. and Kari stepped though the portal.  
"KARI!" "T.K.!" "PATAMON!" "GATOMON!" Everyone raced to their partner and gave them a big hug. "How have you two been?" Kari asked, while absent-mindedly petting Gatomon's head. "Great! The digi-world is really coming together." Patamon exclaimed grinning with his blue eyes shining. "Oh! I have some great digi-gossip for you." Patamon flew in the air above T.K. "Guess who's getting together." Kari and T.K. exchanged glances. "No idea." They said together. "Elecmon and his new digi-girlfriend Elecwomon." Gatomon suddenly leaped out of Kari's arms and landed in a tree with a grunt, her face reddening. "I have to go a for a bit, see you." She called out leaping away. "I don't know why but whenever I say that she goes away." Kari looked worriedly at the direction Gatomon went off in. A light bulb went off the T.K.'s head. "Can digimon get married?" T.K. asked. "Yes." Patamon answered. "Can they have kids?" He continued. "Yes." Patamon answered again. T.K. glanced at Kari who got it immediately. "Patamon, when you are Angemon, do you have any feelings for Angewomon?" Asking him directly. Patamon's face immediately reddened tenfold. "N-No, why do you ask that?" His high voice squeaked even higher. T.K. grabbed hold of Patamon's paw. "If you do have any feelings there is nothing wrong in admitting them." Patamon suddenly slipped out of T.K.'s hold. "I've got to go now, see you later." He mumbled flying in the direction Gatomon took off in. "I hope those two get together. They're so cute." Kari commented. T.K. blushed slightly and gathered his courage. Recalling his words earlier. *If you do have any feelings there is nothing wrong in admitting them.* T.K. grabbed hold of Kari's hand. "Kari can I show you something?" Kari smiled sweetly. "Sure T.K." T.K. lead her though the forest for a bit and showed her a clearing. Kari gasped at the beauty of it and hugged T.K. impulsively. The clearing was a beautiful lake that showed off the beauty of the mountain above it. The crystal clear waters had dozens of multicolored fish in it and the waters seemed to give off a glow that surrounded the clearing. Leading Kari over to the waters edge T.K. looked her straight in the eyes. 'God give me strength.' He prayed and took a deep breath. "Kari, I have something to tell you." He began nervously. Kari stared straight back into his eyes, her eyes seemed to search deep in his soul. "Remember when we were at school the day when you were first taken away to the dark ocean?" Kari's eyes water slightly. "Yeah." She replied. "And remember when I said that I c-care about you?" Kari's eyes watered more. "Yes." T.K. closed his eyes to gather the courage. 'Let me just say those three little words.' "Kari," He said opening his eyes, "I love you." The silence of the clearing was almost unbearable. 'Please let her feel the same way.' He begged silently to God. Kari's eyes began flooding rapidly now, she reached over and hugged T.K. tightly, making him pray that this was a good sign. "T.K." Her voice rasped in his ear making shivers run up and down his body. "I love you too." T.K.'s whole face underwent a transformation. "YESSS!!!!!!" He cried out twirling Kari in circles. "Slow down." She chided, also grinning. "Angemon? Angewomon? What are you doing here?" Kari asked making T.K. slow down. They watched as the angels flew up to them. "We have something to announce." Angewomon said, glowing a soft pink. "Angemon and I are getting married." "I KNEW IT!" Kari and T.K. shouted out at the same time, they looked at each other and Kari blushed. "Your beautiful when you do that you know." T.K. whispered in Kari's ear making her blush even more. "So when is the wedding?" He asked at the two happy angels. "Next month if possible." Angemon replied. The two couples waved good-bye as Kari pointed out that it was getting late. Kari and T.K. opened the portal again and went home. "Can I walk you home?" T.K. asked. Kari smiled. "Sure." They walked comfortable in silence. When they reached Kari's house T.K. turned to her. "I love you." He whispered again. Kari smiled, "I love you too." T.K. scooped her up in his arms and gave her a long, long kiss good-night.   
'I love you my angel of light.' He thought joyously as he kissed her. 'I love you.'  
  
THE END!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
So how was it? Any good? Please review!! ^_^!  



End file.
